This invention relates generally to injection molding and more particularly to an injection molding nozzle with an outer collar having two segments with locating and retaining lug portions.
Heated injection molding nozzles for conveying thermoplastic materials to a cavity in a cooled mold are well known. More recently, as seen in the applicant's Canadian Patent Application Serial Number 2,127,210 filed Jun. 30, 1994 entitled "Injection Molding Nozzle with Helical Cooling Conduit" the nozzle is cooled to convey thermosetting material to a cavity in a heated mold. In the past, as seen in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,405 which issued Sep. 13, 1983, these nozzles have been made with a single piece outer collar integrally brazed around an elongated central portion. More recently, the applicant's Canadian Patent Application Serial Number 2,127,211 filed Jun. 30, 1994 entitled "Injection Molding Nozzle with Removable Collar Portion" shows a nozzle with a removable outer collar having two segments which are retained in an interlocking position around a central body by a retaining ring. While this is a significant improvement which is satisfactory for many applications, it has the disadvantage that the nozzle is not adequately located and secured in place for some applications.